


suspicions

by chopinseimei



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, but hey it's the only place you'll see like Everyone together, keiji goes insane: the fic, like half of my fics are at the olys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopinseimei/pseuds/chopinseimei
Summary: There have been weird noises coming from Shoma’s room.Keiji notices this on the third day after Yuzuru comes back; he’s sitting in the living room watching some old programs of his when there’s suddenly an extremely loud giggle from above him. He already knows that’s where he and Shoma’s room is (on the first day there, Shoma’s music had been too loud so Keiji had resorted to the good old broom method) but that laugh hadn’t sounded very Shoma-like. If anything… no.Keiji dismisses the idea immediately; there’s no reason for Yuzuru to be in Shoma’s room right now, especially laughing like… that.





	suspicions

There have been weird noises coming from Shoma’s room.

Keiji notices this on the third day after Yuzuru comes back; he’s sitting in the living room watching some old programs of his when there’s suddenly an extremely loud giggle from above him. He already knows that’s where he and Shoma’s room is (on the first day there, Shoma’s music had been too loud so Keiji had resorted to the good old broom method) but that laugh hadn’t sounded very Shoma-like. If anything…  _ no. _

Keiji dismisses the idea immediately; there’s no reason for Yuzuru to be in Shoma’s room right now, especially laughing like… that.

He doesn’t think about it until about an hour later, when there’s another loud giggle and-

“Shoma _ , no-!”  _ followed by a loud thump. And he knows that voice, that obnoxious but still kind of infectious laugh- it can’t be anyone but Yuzuru. He looks around, despite the fact that noone’s in here; they’re either at practice or out with others. He wishes they weren’t, though, so someone could confirm that he’s not going completely mad.

* * *

 

And then it happens again, the day after the short program. This time, a few of the other skaters are gathered there too, namely Javier and Adam. Yuzuru and Shoma are mysteriously absent.

They’re talking about the results from the previous day- minus Nathan’s, to spare the younger skater of the embarrassment- semi-enthusiastically when it happens. Something muffled, another thump, and then something so quiet that Keiji has to glance around to check if it wasn’t said by anyone in the room; a whisper-shout of, ‘Keep it down!’

Thankfully, it seems someone else heard too. Adam is staring at the ceiling, perplexed- most likely because whoever had been speaking (and he already has an idea of who that _ is _ ) was doing so in Japanese and as far as he knows, Adam’s knowledge of the language is zero to none.

“Did you guys hear that?” he asks, still looking up. Everyone but Keiji shakes their head and Adam looks just like he’d felt when it’d first happened: confused and probably losing his mind. Until his eyes land on Keiji and practically light up. “What even was it?”

“I think it came from Shoma’s room..” is all Keiji offers before everyone launches into a discussion, conspiracy theorist style. He doesn’t even get to tell them what exactly was said.

“Where is Shoma, anyway?” asks Satoko.

“I think he was going out to get food,” Nathan says.

“Oh my God, what if he’s getting robbed?”

“Oh come on, how does someone break into the Olympic village?”

“You never know! Maybe we should go help.” that’s when Javier jumps in, answer a bit too fast and awfully suspicious.

“No, no! I bet he’s fine. I’ll go check if we need to!” Keiji is about to interrupt- after all, it is his room too- but before he can say anything Javier is running off upstairs. A few seconds after, everyone kind of just goes back to what they were doing. Well, Mirai and Adam are still whispering to eachother in the corner, but that’s normal.

A few minutes later, Javier returns, looking a tad flustered, but doesn’t comment on whatever had happened- only a vague ‘everything’s fine’ before he goes back to discussing quads with Nathan and Boyang.

Huh.

And as if things couldn’t get any weirder, after most people have gone (save for those who are actually living here) Yuzuru comes downstairs, hair messier than usual and.. Shirt on backwards? He doesn’t really know, considering the other skater is in and out of the kitchen in a flash, holding a chocolate bar that he knows for a fact is from Shoma’s secret stash that he was the only other person to know of.

This is getting very, very strange.

* * *

The evening following the free skate, Keiji finally snaps.

The weird noises have been haunting him, replaying in his mind since he’d first heard them. In fact, he has half a right to blame that for his results in the competition, because all night when he was trying to sleep all he could think of was the noise. It had gotten even worse during the week, to the point that Keiji had started avoiding his own room at risk of somehow finding out the cause of the noises.

And oh god.

He’d finally come to a conclusion as to what the cause was.

He’d heard that hook-ups in the Olympic village were normal, but.. Yuzuru and Shoma.. Holy shit. He’s happy that his friend is kind of getting something out of his (more than a) slight crush on the other skater, but also them _keeping it down_ would be nice. So Keiji has come up with a plan. He knows it’s going to happen again tonight. He just does. When he hears the noises again, he’ll run upstairs, burst into Shoma’s room and- well, he’ll see some probably scarring things, but they’ll get taught a lesson, hopefully.

But until then, it’s time to play the waiting game.

He sits in the living room for God knows how long, keeping himself entertained by playing games and making fun of haters on his super secret twitter, before he finally hears it. The bane of his existence. The reason he’s going to need therapy for the next year. The noise.

“Shoma- _there-!”_

Keiji all but makes a run for it, all while cringing into another plane of existence. Holy shit, holy shit, _holy shit,_ he’s actually doing this, he’s up the stairs and then he’s going to open this door to find them- find them having-

They’re just playing video games. Oh.

“Hey Keiji.” Shoma waves, and Yuzuru quickly points to the screen with a banshee-screech of ‘There! Get it!’ He holds up another controller as he kills off another zombie and grins at Yuzuru, “Wanna play?”

Keiji is silent, at first. This can’t be it. All of his suffering, the sleepless nights and weird daydreams, it can’t just be this. Keiji refuses to believe it; he’s never had and never _will_ have a dirty mind, and this had been the most logical conclusion, he swears. Video games don’t explain.. Whatever that had been.  But because he kind of just wants closure on this whole shitfest, he accepts it and sits down a good distance away from the other two, who are just the slightest bit too close. Well, they could be just sitting normally and Keiji’s picturing this the wrong way. Right now everything he knows feels like a lie, though, so he’s not going to delve into it too much.

He plays the video game with Yuzuru and Shoma for a half hour or so, trying to ignore the fact that he feels like a third wheel right now (seriously, it’s almost if he isn’t here; they’re laughing, hugging, and he swears they almost went in for a kiss at one moment,) before he decides he’s going to go grab some dinner with whatever skaters he can find around. Strangely enough, Shoma, who Keiji has never known to refuse food, rejects the offer while he shows Yuzuru how to play without dying every two seconds.

“I’ve already got plans for later.” is the only reason he offers, and then Keiji’s out of the door, with more questions than answers.

* * *

 

As soon as the door clicks shut, Yuzuru laughs and wraps an arm around Shoma’s waist.

“You should’ve seen the look on his face.” he snickers, doing his best impersonation of Keiji’s expression when he’d walked in at first. “He totally thought we were-” Shoma slaps a hand over his boyfriend's mouth.

“Yuzu!” he feels the other lick his hand and cringes, pulling away. “He might still be able to hear us!”

“Pfft, he won’t,” Yuzuru waves it off and picks up his controller again. “Besides, we don’t do that  _ during  _ competitions.” when Shoma stares at him blankly (getting his character killed in the process) with a dark blush, he just raises his eyebrows, leans in and smirks. “You have _ plans  _ tonight, remember?” Shoma’s blush deepens even more, if that's possible.

But he still scoots closer to Yuzuru, still leans up to give him a brief kiss, and still asks if they’re going to go to McDonald’s yet. He’s hungry.

“Of course,” Yuzu says, and off they go.

* * *

 

Keiji notes Shoma’s absence that night, but doesn’t think too much of it. After all, he needs time to sort his thoughts after whatever the fuck this past week has been. Shoma and Yuzuru are just friends, Shoma has a crush on Yuzuru (he’s known this for far, far too long) but that’s probably never going to go anywhere. They’re just. Friends.

He’s somewhat settled for this as he finally, finally feels his eyes sliding shut, and he thinks that maybe the gods will smile upon him just this once and let him have this one night of peaceful rest. And he almost gets it. He feels himself slipping off into his dreams, probably where he wins the gold-

But he’ll never know, because his eyes snap open when he hears something. He will be having nightmares tonight, if he ever actually sleeps, because it’s back. From the room next to him- Yuzuru's, he knows- he hears it.

That fucking giggle.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> alright alright so if you've read my other fics, you're probably thinking; hey this sounds kinda similar to the plot of everything changes!! and well that's bc i never actually intended to publish this lmao. this was one of my first actual works for this ship and i realised that it didn't really make sense (it acts like they're living in like. an actual house ahfhfgh and i got the timeline of the events wrong bc my lazy ass couldn't be bothered to google it) so i was kinda hesitant to post it so i left it alone for a month before reworking it into everything changes! but then i hate hate HATE when my ao3 isn't regularly updated so here this is!! there may be a sequel for this thing too, i've got ideas ;3c
> 
> mandatory reminder that my tumblr is chopinseimei, go scream at me over there if u want lmao


End file.
